


Percival

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Knight, Magic, Merlin complains a lot, Percival finds out about Merlin's magic, Percival is okay, Percival reveals his past, Shields, Swords, They talk, armoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur's given Merlin so many chores that the young warlock doesn't even know where to start. While Arthur's training with his knights using maces, Merlin sits in the armoury, complaining, and sharpening all the swords. Aware that he won't be able to complete all of the chores, he uses magic, and accidentally reveals himself to Percival.





	Percival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were:
> 
> Path I - Magic  
> Path II – Knights, Kings, Princes  
> Path III - Emotion/Mood: Sorrow
> 
> I tried to combine them all, but I think it's not sad enough. You'll definitely feel sorry for Percival, but the way he talks about it, I don't think I made it sad enough :/ I chose knights, so there are no kings or princes (other than Merlin talking and complaining about Arthur as usual).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Merlin hated when he had to sharpen Arthur's sword, mainly because Arthur wanted him to sharpen his sword every other day, even when it wasn't needed. It was his sort of punishment for being annoying, but Arthur thought Merlin was annoying all the time! Which was the reason Merlin found himself in the armory so often, and also in the stables, that was another chore Arthur wanted him to do almost every day. One of Arthur's favourites to be honest.

"Merlin, mock out the stables while I'm gone, will you? You see, I really need to train even though I'm already the best swordsman in Camelot because I really want my muscles to be bigger, and while you're at it, take care of the laundry, _sharpen_ my sword and clean my chambers!" Merlin mumbled under his breath, changing his voice so it sounded deeper like Arthur's.

He rolled his eyes then as he continued the movement with his hand, up and down, up and down, even though the sword seemed sharp enough. But that didn't matter apparently because Arthur wanted him to sharpen _every_ sword in the armoury, as if he was a servant of the whole army!

With a tired sigh, he looked around and sat into the corner of the armoury so he was partly hidden behind the shields (that he had to polish as well), and he gathered all of the swords and laid them on the bench. Then he looked around again and when he was sure the armoury was empty, he used his magic so the swords started polishing all at once. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but without using magic he wouldn't be able to complete all the other chores Arthur gave him for today. Needless to say that Arthur would be done with the training in an hour and he'd be angry to find out that his chambers were just as messy as he'd left them in the morning.

Of course, he was training with mace because as he said himself, his sword just wasn't sharp enough. But you know what Merlin forgot to tell him about that? That it's bullshit. He almost cut himself in half with one of the swords, so they were sharp enough for training, even for real battle!

"Ah, Merlin-" Someone said and Merlin froze, immediately letting the swords go and they all fell down with a loud _clang_. His shoulders were tensed as he slowly turned his head to see who just saw him use magic.

It was Percival.

Merlin's eyes widened and he stood up, backing away. But Percival raised his hands in a friendly gesture and didn't seem he wanted to kill him. "Merlin, it's okay," he smiled slightly and slowly sat down on the bench.

Merlin could hear he was breathing quickly and he hesitated before he sat down next to Percival. They were silent for a moment, until Merlin cleared his throat and swallowed. "Please don't tell anyone." He asked.

Percival nodded. "Don't worry." He said. "You're my friend and I know you're a good man, I would never betray you."

"Even though I betrayed you?" Merlin looked up at him with doubt in his eyes.

"I don't see magic as evil." Percival surprised him. "And I understand why you didn't say anything. Camelot... is a difficult place to live with your talent." It was the longest Merlin's ever heard Percival talk, but something was telling him there would be more.

"My talent?" He smiled. "You don't think it's a curse or something?"

"Of course not." Percival smiled. Then he looked around the armoury before he looked back at Merlin. "My mother had magic too." He confessed. "We lived in Camelot, but Uther burned down our village because it was where most sorcerers lived and he didn't want to fight with every one of them individually."

"Percival, I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Merlin frowned. Percival never talked much and they didn't know anything about his family or his life from before he was a knight of Camelot. At least Merlin didn't.

"It's alright." He told him. "It was a long time ago, I was merely a little boy. My parents died in the fire," he continued. "And I managed to escape into the forest, where I found the druids and lived with them ever since."

"How come you're helping Arthur then? Why are you helping the kingdom that... killed your family?"

"Arthur is different." Percival smiled. "And I think that you know that too, otherwise I could ask you the same question."

Merlin smiled at that and nodded. "Arthur is indeed different. And I believe that one day, he'll become the greatest king Camelot has ever known." He smiled dreamily. Then he looked back at Percival. "That's why I'm helping him. Thank you for not telling anyone."

Percival nodded. "Arthur will become a better king than Uther, especially when he has such loyal friends."

"That's true." Merlin smiled.

"But I can't promise you'll be there to see it," Percival stood up again. "The training is over and I'm guessing Arthur is already in his chambers, looking for you."

"Oh no," Merlin moaned and quickly stood up, picking up the swords and putting them back. He thought he had more time! "I'll have to finish this later," he sighed when he looked around. Then he looked up at Percival. "See you later, then."

Percival only nodded and Merlin smiled and ran out of the armoury, heading straight for Arthur's chambers. He was almost looking forward to seeing Arthur's face this time, but he was sure he would manage to complete all his chores today, and Arthur didn't have much more to order him to do.

Merlin smiled as he stopped in front of Arthur's room. Arthur was a moron at times, but Percival was right. With such great friends, he would become a better king than his father.

And Merlin was happy to have such loyal friends too.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it all up, I don't remember anything about Percival's past (if it was ever mentioned), but in lots of fanfics I've read in this fandom, people assumed he used to live with the druids, so I used that :) I realize that this chapter might be a little bit boring, the next one might be too, but the one after that is full of Merthur and fluffy kisses and love and I hope you'll love that ( it's for Prompt Day 7 because I didn't write anything for Prompt Day 6, so it'll come out next Monday I think).
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
